


Submission ，Surrender ， Subjugation

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 脑洞，DS暗示（其实没用。。。）别太在意一篇没啥根据的短文，上了垃圾船之后的掉落物。。。似乎有一点刀子？16年2月的文，搬运过来





	Submission ，Surrender ， Subjugation

弑星者基地里绝大部分暴风兵都是Sub，而每一组暴风兵都有一个Dom，这些Dom又受制于更高级的Dom——Phasma队长。暴风兵们的阶级类似于金字塔，而顶端的人按照常理必然是Dom。

但有一个例外，Kylo Ren。

他是个Sub。  
Kylo Ren是最高领袖的得意门生，碍于情面，在他发泄怒火砸毁了一台又一台机器时没人敢说他。但是暗地里几乎所有人都说他是个缺乏管教不懂得服从的Sub。

就连General Hux也是这么认为的。这个没有教养的Sub总有一天会毁了他辛辛苦苦经营的一切的。

在每天的例行汇报之后，Snoke要求Hux单独留下。

"General Hux，关于Kylo Ren在基地里胡作非为的我并非完全不知道。你怎么看待这件事？"Snoke巨大的全息影像俯瞰着Hux。

"他确实缺乏管教。但是…"毕竟他是最高领袖的学徒，没人敢管教他。Hux没有说出来。

"Indeed。"Snoke思索了一会儿，"General Hux，我希望你能胜任这件事。"

"With pleasure，superior leader."Hux鞠了一躬，退出了房间。

 

 

"Phasma队长，让Kylo Ren来我办公室，他进来之后不要让任何人进来，经过也不行。如果有事你来处理，重大问题你直接通知我。"Hux拉开抽屉看了看里面的银色项圈皱了皱眉头。

"遵命。" 

 

 

"你找我有什么事？"Kylo Ren踏着沉重的步伐带着他那愚蠢的黑色头盔，声音听起来很厚重。

"摘下你的头盔。我们得谈谈，最高领袖布置新的任务了。"Hux放下了手里的文件，盯着那个冰冷的黑色头盔。

"为什么要脱头盔？"尽管如此Kylo Ren还是脱下了头盔。黑色稍长的头发衬着苍白的皮肤，那微微发红的眼角常常让Hux怀疑他是不是在面具下经常哭泣。那个头盔里有变声器，配合那件宽大的黑色袍子能遮盖他那苍白单薄的躯体，和脆弱的内在，就像个无助的孩子一样。

"Well，关于你对我那些仪器还有暴风兵做的事情，最高领袖知道了。"Hux玩着手里的钢笔，完全不在意对面的人脸上略有扭曲的表情。

"最高领袖说了什么？"那是极度愤怒的声音，Hux不陌生，他能感觉到Kylo Ren说出这句话时空气都在颤抖。

"他觉得你缺个Dom。"Hux放下钢笔，开始把手伸向抽屉。

"所以？"Kylo Ren的怒火在升级，"我记得我说过我不需要。"

"但这是最高领袖的要求，而他把任务托付给了我。从现在起，我就是你的Dom。"Hux把那个项圈拿了出来，藏在阴影之中。

成败在此一搏，Kylo Ren看上去随时会用光剑把他劈开。

对于单独格斗，Hux有信心打败Kylo Ren。他只需要替他带上项圈，那是他委托技术部的人特质的项圈，能起到抑制原力的作用，他可不想被原力掐死。

但出乎意料，Kylo Ren在Hux给他带上项圈的时候并没有反抗。

"为什么不反抗？"Hux把项圈上锁，带着黑色皮质的手套的手轻轻地按在他的颈动脉上。

"因为是Snoke大人的命令。"Kylo Ren开始脱下自己的袍子，把那把危险的光剑放在一旁。他不再能感受到原力。

Hux能感觉到一种阴暗的感情在他心底滋生，嫉妒——他在嫉妒Snoke，嫉妒Kylo Ren对他言听计从。这不正常，他告诉自己。他希望Kylo Ren臣服在自己脚下，如果可以他会彻底毁了他。

尽管如此，Hux仍然礼貌地问他：“需要安全词吗？虽然我不希望我们用到它。”

“Ben Solo。”

Hux当然知道这是他之前的名字，他的耻辱。

你要把你的过去和耻辱都展现给我——用最屈辱的姿态，向我臣服。

“很好。”Hux拍了拍对方的肩膀，“我们开始吧。”

“我有几个要求，第一，在此期间，你不被允许直呼我的名字，你必须称呼我为General。"

Kylo Ren从喉咙里发出了一声不屑的声音，Hux没有搭理他："第二，你不得有任何行为的反抗，如果有你会受到惩罚。"

"第三，我希望你在全程中不要喊别人的名字，否则你也会受到惩罚。"

"第四，不要试图挣脱项圈，后果自负。这点也是为了你好。"

"第五，…"  
Hux的声音在Kylo Ren耳边放大拉长，失去对原力的感知之后他就陷入了不安和恐慌之中。他几乎不能理解Hux的语言了，就仿佛他说的不是标准语而是哪一种偏僻的外星语一样。或许Hux之前想的是对的，自己不过是一个披着伪装的脆弱的孩子。他突然有些庆幸Hux给自己带了原力抑制器，否则他真的会被Hux脑子里那些可怕的想法逼疯的。

"你有在听我说话吗？"Hux挑了挑眉毛，手抓住Hux的下巴迫使他看向自己的眼睛。Kylo Ren已经走神了一会儿了，Hux并非没有注意到，他故意没有说出来，而是观察着对方脸上表情的变化，迷茫懦弱。

"……"Kylo Ren没有说话，他也没有办法回答对方的问题。他努力想要移开视线。眼神能透露很多，即使Hux没有原力他也能看出来Kylo Ren的想法。

"你还是缺乏耐心。"Hux叹息着，开始动手脱Kylo Ren的衣服。

Kylo Re没有反抗。乖顺，Hux漫不经心地想到。若没有Snoke的命令他估计也不会服从。或许，等Kylo Ren完成了他最后的试炼之后他能说服Kylo Ren和他一起合力杀掉Snoke，自己可以当上皇帝，而Kylo Ren会是他最棒的战争机器。First Order可以统治银河系，建立一个新的银河帝国。

 

Kylo Ren已经赤裸在了Hux面前。他的身体苍白而单薄。

他脱下手套，用更亲密的方式去触碰对方，修长的手指滑过脊背，挤压着粉色的乳头，挑逗着他的性器。除去那些特质，Kylo Ren也就是个普通人——Ben Solo，一个毫无特色的名字，毫无特别之处，疼痛能让他呻吟而性欲会让他高潮。Hux舔吻着他的脖颈，在上面留下一个个小小的深红色的咬痕。他几乎是享受地听着对方压抑在喉咙口的呻吟。

Hux知道自己硬了，但他仅仅是拉开裤子拉链，把Kylo Ren按在腿间。

“吸我吧。”不是请求，是绝对的命令，不容违抗。

Kylo Ren焦虑地看着那根勃起的阴茎。

“你还是个处子，对么？”Hux抓住他蓬乱的黑色头发道。

“……”

“回答我。”Hux加大了力度。

“是…是的…”终于Kylo Ren重新找回了语言，他羞的脸都快红了，皮肤已经开始变成淡粉色了。

他低下头舔了舔阴茎的头部，像个孩子般小心翼翼品尝着。然后他轻轻抓住阴茎，亲吻着柱身，手指按压着上面的血管。最后他终于张大嘴把整个吞了下去。他努力地包裹着嘴里的阴茎。Hux愉悦地抓着他的头发，让原本就凌乱的黑发更加混乱。

最后Hux还是没射。当然这是他的决定。

他把Kylo Ren抱到自己身上，手指抚过他泛红的皮肤，引起他的一阵颤抖。

他扩张着Kylo Ren，而对方压抑着自己的呻吟，努力不让自己更加羞耻。

他就像欲望的原罪一样诱人。

“看着我…”Hux看向Kylo Ren的眼睛，他眼里就露出迷茫的脆弱，和痛苦，还有一点说不清的——依恋。这不该存在，依恋是错误的。

他渴望这样，越是疼痛他就越是渴求。病态。Hux轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，慢慢进入了Kylo Ren。他终于压抑不住呻吟松开了嘴唇。没错，痛苦是必要的，这就是生命之重。他渴望被人操纵，他想要放下一切，把决定权交付给他人。他在逃避，逃避现实，逃避过去。你也不过是个懦弱的孩子。

他咬破了嘴唇，鲜红色的血渗了出来。

Hux贴上去慢慢地舔掉那些血，铁锈味从舌尖扩散。他慢慢加深了吻，舌头滑过牙床，与对方的交缠。

“我恨你…”终于结束了漫长的亲吻，Kylo Ren喘息着说。

“我知道的。而我想要占有你，摧毁你。”Hux慢慢抽插，让他适应自己的节奏。

“我想杀了你。我在迷恋你，这不该发生。”

“那你该这么做…”Hux不明白自己在说什么…他为什么会允许别人杀了自己？也不是别人，只有Kylo Ren，只有他有这个权利。

然后是沉默。只有阵阵淫靡的水声在房间里回荡。

“即便我…我们能统治银河系，那也不过是个幻梦。没有什么是真实的。最后…我们还是…一无所有…”Hux用力顶入了他体内，然后和他同时达到了高潮。

“你爱我…”Hux无力地在Kylo Ren耳边呻吟。

“或许…”Kylo Ren压低了声音了， ”我爱你…”

“我知道的。”

 

 

_我会等你的，Kylo Ren，我会努力活到能死在你手里的那一天。那么也请向我保证——你不会食言。_

 

 

end


End file.
